


Sentimientos intangibles

by EliuxW



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: M/M, Mención de Hinata bottom, mención de Komaeda top, mención de sexo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:42:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29308224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliuxW/pseuds/EliuxW
Summary: A Hinata le gusta perderse entre los labios de Komaeda, estar entre sus brazos le hace sentir protegido y despertar a su lado siempre suena bien, pero no sabe lo que siente
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Kudos: 10





	Sentimientos intangibles

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sxftjinko](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sxftjinko/gifts).



> No me pude resistir a escribir algo KomaHina, son mi ship culposo, perdón jsjs  
> Hay una leve mención al sexo y a Hinata bottom, si no te gusta, evita leer.

Hinata despertó con un dulce sabor en los labios, al abrir los ojos tenía a Komaeda encima, que le miraba con un semblante que irradiaba felicidad, antes de poder sonreirle de vuelta, los labios de Komaeda ya se hallaban presionando los suyos de nuevo.

Hinata no tenía muy claro por qué estaba pasando todo eso, desde hacía unos meses su relación con Komaeda era... diferente. Ya no le trataba con el mismo deje frío que antaño, era más amable con él, como si el hecho de verle con vida de nuevo le hubiese hecho cambiar de parecer, pero lo más asombroso y cambiante de todo, fue la cercanía física. Oh, Dios, Hinata solía odiar cuando Komaeda le abrazaba por la cintura o le hacía cosquillas, mas ahora se derretía entre sus brazos cada vez que pasaba, nunca hubiera pensado que sentiría los labios del peliblanco sobre los suyos, y ni mucho menos hubiera creído que cuando eso no estuviera pasando los echaría de menos.

Antes Komaeda solo paseaba por la mente de Hinata en base a aspectos negativos, el joven castaño debe admitir que llegó a tenerle miedo, pero ahora la cosa era muy distinta, nunca se paró a pensar en por qué actuaba así, pero ahora estaba tratando de entenderle, el primer paso fue darle un abrazo, fue cálido, de esos abrazos de los que no te quieres separar, el segundo paso fue no negarse al contacto físico que le diese, se dejó abrazar por Komaeda, y, por extraño que pareciese, llegó a sentirse protegido, o mejor dicho, una protección mutua.

Poco tiempo pasó, que empezaron los besos, en su mayoría eran de naturaleza serena, tímidos y con intenciones puras, y al cabo de un tiempo, empezaron a dormir juntos, los besos se volvían algo más torridos algunas noches, y a Hinata poco o nada le importaba despertarse con un dolor de cadera que le dificultaría sus quehaceres diarios, Komaeda le hacía sentir bien casa minuto del día. ¿Lo amaba? No lo sabía, no estaba seguro.

Y luego, llegó el pensamiento negativo. ¿Y si estaba usando a Komaeda para olvidarse de Nanami? Al inicio parecía eso, pero enseguida se dio cuenta de que eso no era así, Komaeda no era un sustituto de Nanami, no eran iguales, ni mucho menos, cada uno eran distintos y afectaron a Hajime de una forma u otra, Nanami fue un gran vestigio en la vida del castaño, mas la presencia de Komaeda, sumado al cambio en su relación, no hicieron llevar mejor lo de Nanami, lo hicieron a un lado.

Hinata se dio cuenta: nunca se había enamorado de Nanami. Era su amiga, le quería, pero no era nada más, por otro lado Komaeda era... todo. Pensaba en él, le echaba de menos, quería ser abrazado por este, quería estar con él, quizá sí que se había enamorado.

Pero no estaba seguro.

Ignoró todos sus pensamientos con el segundo beso que Komaeda le dio, ¿qué más da si estaba o no estaba enamorado de Nagito? Estaba con él y eso es lo que realmente importaba. 

Hinata seguía perezoso por haberse despertado recientemente, mas no podría quedarse en cama toda la mañana, tomó la mano de Komaeda y salieron juntos.

Komaeda había cambiado, y sus sentimientos por él también.


End file.
